Breaking The Chains
by Darkslayer740
Summary: After many centuries and now in the year 2036 Alucard under the alter ego/alias Genya Arikado is a Japanese government agent whom also takes paranormal cases, he investigates a strange Blackhole in the city of Sorami, but after a girl with angel wings falls from the sky,he finds out about her being whats called an Angeloid and declares that he will free them from their unfair lives


_**Castlevania: Breaking The Chains**_

**Chapter 1: Fallen Angels**

Genya Arikado is your everyday average paranormal detective, but he hides a deep secret only two trusted allies and close friends know about, Genya Arikado was merely an alter ego, his true form was him being the son of Dracula, but he was not full blood, he had human blood too, he was what was known as a Dhampir, half human, half vampire. It was a few centuries ago where he had been awoken from his eternal slumber due to the resurrection of his father , he stomed Castlevania and took out his father once and for all, originally he planned to return to eternal slumber knowing his cursed blood in his veins would reak havoc, but instead he took form of Genya Arikado , a sealed alter ego, even though his piower was sealed he could easily unleash his power whenever he would please but he hoped he would not have to ever again. Genya walked down the hall of the government building of Tokyo , a man in a blue tuxedo and spiky brown hair called out to him, he was a young man who recently joined the government, his name was Matsuki.

"Genya we got another phone call about it"

"About the blackhole that floats around the city of Sorami?" Asked Genya

"Yes, what should I tell them"

The truth obviously, that we are looking into it as much as we can" Replied Genya

"Alright , will do" Said Matsuki.

"Thanks Matsuki" He replied

"This blackhole has been here for quite some time now hasn't it?" Asked a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes

"That it has Yoko" Said Genya

Yoko Belnades was the other trusted friend and ally that knew of his secret, she was a belnades witch with many different powerful magic spells at her disposal.

"Did you hear from Julius at all?" Genta asked.

"No I haven't.." Replied Yoko. Julias Belmont was the last member of the legendary belmont clan. They were the best Vampire hunters known to man, Wielding tyhye legendary Vampire killer whip, a weapon past down from Belmont to Belmont, Genya fought alongside the legendary Trevor Belmont back in 1476, of course he was in his true from and known as Alucard.

"Hmm.. that is too bad, perhaps his amnesia is acting up again." He figured since his friend Julias was quite old and was no longer in condition to take part in big problems.

"Yoko tonight I suggest we go visit the cherry blossom tree, the direction it is going says it will be there tonight at midnight, at least that is what the research says." Genya explained, he was sure of it, his research never failed him.

"Well if you think so then we will, but it could be dangerous." Yoko implied.

"Then it is best we prepare and approach this case with caution." Genya replied, Genya always always made sure he had a plan before doing something.

The rest of the day was just mainly working on cases and looking up information, he took all sorts of paranormal cases, even if it involved Vampires, Ghosts, Demons, pretty much anything paranormal, he was one of the only paranormal detectives in the city of Tokyo, to his knowledge anyway.

Genya packed up his things and took a train to Sorami city with Yoko, he figured it would be best to leave Julius alone so he could recover and hopefully regain some memories.

On the train he and Yoko were served a well quality meal, the ride was calm, peaceful and quick, once they hit their destination they exited the train and headed for the cherry blossom tree, the sun was already setting so they hurried quickly, they booked a room in a hotel since the trains didn't run after midnight.

There was still time before midnight so the two began to prepare their gear, Genya would most likely take note and Yoko would make sure they were safe using spells.

Genya spent the rest of his time typing in the case log about the blackhole case, he typed what he knew so far and his theories as well as the orbit it went through.

Finally it was almost midnight and Yoko and him left the hotel making their way to the cherry blossom tree, they rushed as fast as possible, at they're arrival they saw a highschool student with short black spiky hair running away from what seemed to be falling debre coming from the blackhole.

"Hey kid! get over here it is dangerous!" Genya shouted.

"Yeah no crap!" He shouted back , just before he could get closer to Genya a girl with short pink hair, angelic armor and pink angel wings fell from the sky and the boy looked back at the girl.

"What on earth?" Yoko exclaimed.

"A girl with wings..?" Genya exclaimed

_**To Be Continued...**_

-End Of Chapter-

**Authors Note:** **Hello guys, welcome to my new story but even if I started this doesn't mean I won't be continuing my other stories, Of course I will. I hope you enjoy this story as well as my others.**


End file.
